My Queen
by NerdyTurtle0599
Summary: Fionna is told she's not 'Queen material' but Marshall Lee tells her different. !Lemon ahead! Don't read if you don't like that stuffs!


Fionna was now nineteen and Cake had given her complete freedom to live on her own in the tree house when she turned eighteen. As a result to this she and Marshall have been spending most everyday together without Cake trying to tear up Marshall's face all the time. Though he hasn't seen her in a few days, he left to the Nightosphere to visit his mother and once again deny to rule.

Marshall took his time floating across the land of Aaa to Fionna's house. He silently watched from above as creatures played and ran through the field in the dark night. He sped up as the tree house came into view. He flew up to her bedroom window and pushed it open not expecting the darkness that consumed the room.

"Fi?" He asked following the sound of quiet sniffling.

"Fionna?" He called again from the doorway of the bathroom.

"G-go away Marshall Lee." She said from her spot of the floor.

"What's wrong, Fi?" Marshall asked stepping further into the bathroom.

"Nothing, Marshall Lee." She lied.

"You're using my full name, you only do that when something is wrong and you're pissed or hurt." He said matter-of-factly.

She didn't say anything to that but instead more tears fell down her flushed cheeks. Marshall stepped all the way in to the bathroom and sat down next to her and held her as she cried. After a second he stood up and went back to her room. He looked about for her green back pack and upon finding it he brought it to the bathroom and held up.

"Will pixie hunting make you feel better?" he asked.

"No." Her eyes hardened with anger as she stared at the floor.

"You want to play a game on BMO?" He sighed when she simply shook her head. Wait, BMO.

Marshall quickly floated downstairs in search for the playful toy. When he found BMO, it was playing with an old beat up doll house with a dirty doll. Marshall sighed; he stopped questioning the electronic's actions long ago.

"BMO?" Marshal called.

"Yes?" BMO stopped playing with the toys.

"Do you know what's wrong with Fionna?" He asked.

"BMO does not know why Fionna feels sad." BMO Said as if he rehearsed it.

"Yeah you do. Why is Fionna sad?" Marshall asked knowing the toy would break.

"Prince Gumball denied her feelings…" BMO admitted after a few seconds.

Of course it was Gumbutt. Marshall clenched his fists in anger and without another word he went back up the stairs. As he neared the top he heard Fionna's voice. He turned invisible and continued his way into the bathroom. Fionna stood at the sink looking at herself in the mirror.

"Damn!" She suddenly exclaimed. "I should've known I wasn't what he was looking for romantically." She glared at herself.

"No prince wants a girl who hunts monsters, who goes off to explore haunted caves, who goes on deadly adventures all the time just for fun. No that's not 'queen material'. She told herself.

Fionna spun around feeling a presence and was half surprised when Marshall reappeared behind her. He cupped her face gently and pressed his lips to hers. Fionna made a surprised noise and tensed up before relaxing into the kiss. When air was needed he pulled away and picked her up into his arms with ease.

"Marshall!? What are you doing?" Fionna asked as he laid her onto the bed.

"Showing you what he said doesn't matter." Marshall muttered kissing her again.

He ran has tongue across her bottom lip asking for an opening which she happily granted. Fionna knotted her fingers in his hair and pulled him closer and he rubbed his hands up and down her sides. Knowing she needed air he pulled away and nuzzled his face to her neck and started kissing and nipping at the creamy skin. She made beautiful noise telling Marshall that he had found the spot he was looking for.

The more he abused that spot the more she moaned and the more she moaned the bolder he got. He pushed his cold hands up her shirt and pulled back momentarily to remove it completely. Marshall felt his friend strain against his jeans at the sight of the lacy red bra. He was already hard from kissing her but this was almost unbearable. He kissed her creamy mounds before sucking the red out of the item. He slightly nipped at her chest and skillfully unclasped the gray bra before pulling it off of her.

Fionna moaned and tugged at the black t-shirt he was wearing. He pulled back from her chest and pulled it over his head before connecting their lips in a heated battle. He groaned lightly when she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled their hips together. He let her roll them over and released her from the kiss.

Fionna left wet trails of kisses down his chest and kissed his abs individually and came to a stop at his waistband. She quietly undid his pants and slowly removed them along with his boxers and jumped a bit as his member almost hit her in the face. He hissed when Fionna wrapped her hand around him and squeezed him a bit.

A strangled noise escaped his mouth when he felt her lips encircle him. He gripped her hair as she bobbed her head up and down. Marshall accidently bucked into her hard making her deep throat him and he groaned loudly. He tried to pull her head away, but she just sucked him harder and played with him more.

"Fi-ah. Nnh st-stop…I'm gon—shit!" he unconsciously pushed her head further down as he came into her throat.

As he caught his breath she crawled up his body pressing a kiss to his lips. He caught her by surprise and flipped them over once more. He ground himself against her making her moan. But the vampire was dissatisfied with just one. Marshall broke the kiss and worked his mouth down her body as he pulled off her skirt and underwear.

Fionna was so preoccupied with the debate in her head about whether this was real or not that she didn't even notice the removal of her clothes. Her eyes shot open and she gasped out when something wet suddenly intruded her. She moaned when he prodded his tongue deeper and his fingers accompanied his slippery muscle.

She fisted his hair and moved her hips against his hand and his face as the spring in her stomach tightened. Fionna was glad he didn't need to breath, she was very sure she was suffocating him. Sensing her end he hummed and pushed his fingers deeper.

"Marsh, I-I can't, oh glob…Mar—Ah!" She cried out in pleasure.

He continued to move his fingers slowing down to a stop as she rode out her orgasm. Marshall kissed her neck and rubbed himself against her as she caught her breath. He accidently slipped in her a bit and they both moaned, he stopped moving but didn't remove himself.

"You know," he started kissing his way up her jaw. "There's this one cave I really want to explore." He looked at her and rocked himself further in. "I've been wanting to explore it for a bit now but I never really got the chance. " He stopped when he reached her barrier. "I needed permission." He smiled at her and she happily returned it with a nod.

Marshall pulled back slowly and thrusted himself into her quickly. She cried out in pain and he stilled. Being still had never in his whole life been so hard. She extremely tight around him and he felt like he was going to explode if he didn't move but he was okay with that. He wouldn't move a muscle until she was ready.

Fionna rolled her hips against his and he groaned loudly dropping his head to her shoulder. She rolled her hips again and continued with the motion. After a minute of letting her have her fun he spoke up.

"If you don't stop, you won't be able to walk for the next week." He growled.

He was only answered with a slow roll of her hips. His self-control snapped and he pulled back and slammed into her pulling a delicious moan from her mouth. She wrapped her legs around him to try and bring him closer and pushed her hips up to meet his. She felt that same spring tighten again.

"Marsh!" Fionna cried out as she came.

He groaned pushing himself as deep as he could go and came. After they caught their breaths he eased himself out and rolled off of her. He pulled the covers over their bodies and hugged her close.

After a few minutes he looked down at the beautiful girl in his arms and scowl marked his face. Gumball was an absolute dumbass. How could he turn her down? Because she wasn't 'queen material' or whatever? That's bullshit.

"What's bullshit?" Fionna asked.

He blinked at her, he said that out loud? "Uh, Gumbutt saying you weren't 'queen material'." He told her.

She opened her eyes and looked up at him with a small smile on her lips.

"But he's right, actually." Marshall said watching the sadness and disappointment fill her eyes. "You're not 'queen material' you're 'Fionna material'. You're energetic, smart, badass, beautiful, and best of all," he leaned close to her. "You're perfectly fit to be my queen." He whispered.

Fionna's eyes filled with tears and she connected their lips for a sweet kiss. He pulled her closer and kissed her back. She pulled away and he wiped her tears and gave her a cheesy kiss on her nose. She giggled before burying her face in his chest and saying something. It sounded like…He smiled at the warm feeling in his chest.

"I love you too, Fi."

**Thank you for reading this, whether you hated or loved. Now I'm sorry if this is bad, but I'm fifteen and I not had nor do I plan on have sex anytime soon. Tell me whatcha think! Thank you my Nurdle!**

** ~ Love Turtle**


End file.
